Your Song
by Sharidaken Tranqity
Summary: A song fic from the Moulin Rouge Soundtrack. A little one shot of all my best favorite couples all put together in one song for Valentine's day. Hope you all enjoy.


**Hey everyone, just here to do a little song fic for Valentines Day since I'm busy with two important fan fic's of mine right now. I hope you all will like the song and the couples I'm using for this one shot. The song if "**_**You Song**_**" from the Moulin Rouge: Soundtrack. **

(The music plays. A light shins on a figure with black hair and green eyes, wearing a black short sleeve shirt, tight black pants, long black coat with silver metal designs on it, a small belt, thick shoe laces around my neck, lots of straps on my boats and arms, and ware chains. This was David as he had a microphone in his hands starting the song.)

**David: **_My gift is my song… _

_And this one's for you… _

(A light shins on a girl with brown hair and blue eyes wearing a black shirt showing her belly, a red skirt, white shoes, and a necklace. This was David's sweat heart, Téa Gardner. He walks up to her as he sang in front of her face.)

**David: **_And you can tell everybody…_

_That this is your song…_

(Another light shins on another person who was a ninja with blond hair and blue eyes wearing an orange jump suit. This was Naruto. He has a microphone in his hands as well singing to a girl with brown hair and blue eyes wearing a blue school uniform. This was Misaki. Naruto walks up to her as he sings his part of the song to her.)

**Naruto: **It maybe quite simple… 

_But now that it's done…_

(Another seen changes with a young boy with long purple hair and purple eyes, he wore a dark outfit on. He appears holding a microphone singing to a girl with pink hair and brown eyes, wearing an orange short sleeve hoody coat showing her belly with orange shorts, and black and white shoes. This was Sora. He walks up to her sing to her as well.)

**Dark: **Hope you don't mind… 

_I hope you don't mind…_

_That I put down in words…_

_How wonderful life is now you're in the world…_

(Soon the spotlight shins on three other figures. The first one was brown hair and green eyes, he wore A black tench coat, black pants, a generals hat, gloves, military boots. This was David's good friend, General Stephen. The second one had brown hair and green eyes, he wore a blue hooded jacket, a black shirt, black jeans, black shoes and a headband with a silver emblem with a leaf engraved on it. This was Jacob. The third one had messy dark-brown hair and brown eyes, he wore Camouflage pants, white T-shirt, Smokey branch camo jacket, white sneakers, camo cap. This was Alter Shead.)

**Stephen:** _Sat on the roof…_

**Jacob: **_And I kicked off the moss…_

**Alter: **_Well some of the verses well…_

**All: **_They got me quite cross…_

(The three all sang their songs too three beautiful girls. One had pink hair and baby blue eyes. Her name was Lacus. One had light pink hair and red eyes. Her name was Rena. The last one had pink hair and green eyes. Her name was Sakura. The three boys step up to the girls as each took their hand and started to dance with them.)

(The spotlight shins one three more figures. They were Inuyasha, Hanataro, and Sasuke, who sang their part to their girls. ChibiSkitty, Asia, and Rei.)

**Inuyasha: **But the sun's been kind… 

**Hanataro: **_While I wrote this song…_

**Sasuke:** _It's for people like you that…_

**All: **_Keep it turned on…_

(Inuyasha takes Chibi's hand, Hanataro takes Asia's hand, and Sasuke takes Rei's hand taking to the dance floor with Stephen and Lacus, Jacob and Rena, and Alter and Sakura. David continues to sing his song to Téa as he grabbed her hand with one hand and the other still with the microphone.)

**David: **So excuse me for forgetting… 

_But these things I do…_

_You see I've forgotten…_

_If they're green or they're blue…_

(Another boy by the name of Syrus shows up from behind David and Téa, as he took the lead singing to Konoka.)

**Syrus:**_ Anyway the thing is well I really mean…_

_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen…_

_Allesandro- opera plays._

(With that about every couple appeared to dance with David, Téa, Naruto, Misaki, Dark, Sora, Stephen, Lacus, Jacob, Rena, Alter, Sakura, Inuyasha, Chibi, Hanataro, Asia, Sasuke, Rei, Syrus, and Konoka. Edward & Kagome, Shinji & Risa, Mokuba & Hatoko, Dash & Haley, Bloo & Yumi, Wrath & Mariah, Mugen & Yuzu, Eduardo X Juniper Lee, Mac & Kanami, Timmy & Sophie, Bender & Kimi, Akito & Nana, Abel & Saya, Ichigo & Rino, Numbah 2 & Blair, Tristan & Alanabeth, Jaden & Zoey, Ohjiro & Bridget, Eddy & Corina, Shugo & Dawn, Negi & Chiyo, Moe & Serenity, Alphonse & Bubbles, Kyo & Orihime, Double D & Orta, Ed & Rei, Judite & Mayu, Sesshumaru & Sailor Mars, Danny & Carrie, Spongbob & Jazz, Cyborg & Jenny, Uryu & Sayuri, Shippo & Rini, Arokh & Dragon of Destruction, Arbiter & Buki, Gaara, Cloud & Aeris, Tucker & Yuffie all come out to dance with the others.)

**David: **_And you can tell everybody…_

_This is your song…_

_It may be quite simple…_

_But now that it's done…_

(The music slowly calms down as the couples face David & Téa. David comes up to Téa taking her hands. As he finishes.)

**David: **_I hope you don't mind…_

I hope you don't mind that I put down in words… 

_How wonderful life is now you're in the world…_

_I hope you don't mind…_

_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words…_

_How wonderful life is now you're in the world…_

(The song ends as the two kisses one another in the lips as everyone who watches cheers and all the couples kisses one another. The song ends with a light ton at the end as it shows you the moon light shinning over the couples, especially David & Téa kissing under the moon light.)

**So what did you all think of my song fic. I hope this is good for most of you all who are excited about Valentine's day coming up. Well, thanks for reading please review loyal readers.**


End file.
